kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |homeworld = |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman Tobin Bell (voice; Eon) |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man Helix |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Former, undercover facade) |firstepisode = (production-wise) (Chronological) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 5 (Kuuga) 15 (Agito) 18 (555) 20 (Blade) 25 (Kabuto) 30 (Den-O) 35 (Kiva) 1 (Decade) 38 (W) 44 (Fourze) 45 (Gaim) 44 (Drive) 45 (Ghost) 40 (Ex-Aid) TBA (Build) 26 (Movies) 25 (Specials) |label = Kamen Rider Helix |label2 = Kamen Rider Helix Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form |complex2 = }} Eon is Kamen Rider Helix, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Eon is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Eon is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Eon is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Eon's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Family * - Brother *Caroline Winters - Wife **Matthew Winters - Son Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Eon possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Eon has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Eon has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Eon has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Eon is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Eon is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Peak Human Physicality:' Eon has a very athletic physique, easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to scale buildings and run from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a enemy in various types of terrains. He is also shown to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Eon is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'High Endurance:' Eon has an exceptionally high tolerance for pain, being unfazed when his hand was sliced off, and quickly recovered from being knocked unconscious when punched in the face, able to carry on with the matter at hand with no sign of concussion. He even managed to survive having his life force sucked from his body, and speedily recovered from being stabbed in his heart, although he needed help to strike his back a few times before he could run again. He also withstood a powerful blast of electricity, and was able to get to his feet with only some difficulty after jumping out of a window and falling through a skylight. *'Stealth Expert:' Eon is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Eon showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Eon is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Eon is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Multilingualism:' Eon can speak and understand many languages, including French, Japanese, and . *'Fourth Wall Awareness:' Eon has a medium awareness of the fact that his universe is inside a TV series and he can potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within the . *'Altered Physiology:' Eon has demonstrated numerous superhuman abilities. **' 5+:' Due to Eon being an extraterrestrial being, he is able to achieve a Hazard Level of 5, thus allowing him to use the . **'Mind Reading:' Eon is sometimes able to read the thoughts and memories of others. **'Telepathic Communication:' Eon is able to remotely communicate with others. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eon has shown the ability to erase the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. **'Dream Walking:' Eon can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. **'Mediumship:' Eon can see and communicate with souls. **'Accelerated Healing:' Eon heals faster than humans, to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. **'Shapeshifting:' Eon has the ability to morph his body to match anyone appearance. He can change his form in seconds and can also copy clothing. **'Teleportation:' Eon is shown with the ability to teleport himself and/or others to different locations. **'Pyrokinesis:' Eon can shoot a blue flare from his hand or with his at the enemy. **' and Travel:' Eon can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. He can also enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. **' Vision:' Eon can see any when they were in Clock Up, which was supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near . **' Immunity:' Eon has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slow down, even super slowdown. **'Pause Immunity:' Eon is also immune to the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. **' Manipulation:' Eon can manipulate the structures of by touching the Pandora Box. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Eon can travel within worlds via . Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds Helix can access the weapons of any Kamen Rider. - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 25 tons *'Kicking Power:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 60 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters Guardian Form is the super form of Helix. - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 190 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is the final form of Helix. While this form appears similar to Helix's normal form, it is drastically stronger, durable and faster. This form's finisher is the . }} - Kaijin= Through his shapeshifting ability, Eon can take on many forms including monsters. - Undead= Paradoxa Undead *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg The Paradoxa Undead was able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. - Native= Native Worm - Fangire= Bat Fangire *'Height:' 200 cm *'Weight:' 98 kg - Roidmude= Human-Type Roidmude *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg }} - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Helix's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Helix's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Helix's personal weapon. * - Weapons of Kamen Riders. **Primary Rider Weapons - Weapons of primary Kamen Riders. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. **Secondary Rider Weapons - Weapons of secondary Kamen Riders. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. **Extra Rider Weapons - Weapons of extra Kamen Riders. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. **Villainous Rider Weapons - Weapons of villainous Kamen Riders. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. *** - One of Helix's personal weapons. * - Weapon given to him by . Vehicles * - Helix's Rider Machine. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Helix Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Helix Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A train ticket used by passengers of the time trains to get to their desired timelines. Adam had an infinity ticket allowing passage on the . * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Rider Creator